Tears of an Angel
by Kimisha
Summary: Dean, Sam and Bobby figure out how to stop the leviathan possessing Castiel. Involves SLASH DEAN/CAS pairing.  based on the 7x01 episode - my take on the leviathan before seeing episode 2


**_Tears Of An Angel_**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Sam walked away from the lab to fetch the jar of blood at Castiel's request. Cas was able to mend the wall in Sam's head with his God like powers and what little strength he had left, before the ritual to return the souls inside him to purgatory took place. He felt this might make some sort of amends with Dean before he was to die.

Castiel looked over to Dean who was helping Bobby prepare for the ritual. "Dean…" he breathed out, just managing to keep his strength up enough to speak.

"What's up Cas? You need something else" Said the hunter glancing up to meet Cas' stare. "No… I feel much regret for my actions. I know fixing the wall in Sam's head was just a start, but I wanted to make amends…before I die" Cas' eyes were filled up with guilt and Dean knew the angel was truly sorry, but we all make mistakes, right? Besides hearing the angel speak of his coming death, hit Dean like a ton of bricks. He believed Cas could withstand anything. He had stared death in the face numerous times before and made it back somehow each and every time.

"Don't talk like that, you're a tough little nerd angel! You will get through this just fine. As for making amends, we will get there when the ritual is done…" Dean replied, not wanting to address the situation in hand, he would rather believe they could work things out after this is all over, not have to say their goodbyes and sorry's now. He would survive this, Dean was sure of it.

"Dean… I have never faced anything like this before…plus I no longer think God is on my side to bring me back…not this time" Cas stared at Dean as if it was a challenge, he wanted Dean to realise this could well and truly be the moment he dies and they never see each other again.

Staring intently into Castiel's blue eyes, Dean still refused to take in what he was saying and ripped his gaze from Cas' and continued to work on preparing for the ritual, just about managing to push out a mumbling sound that faintly resembled the words "You won't die". Castiel gave up trying to get through to Dean, so returned his sorry gaze to the floor.

Sam returned with the jar of blood needed for the ritual. With everything else in hand, Bobby stepped forward to help Cas up off the floor and move him towards the blood red symbol on the wall. "Come on, its time. Step right this way Cas" he said quietly.

Dean rushed to Castiel's other side and helped Bobby to steady to angel in front of the symbol. When Cas looked about as steady as he could be in his current state, both of them stepped back to begin the ritual. Bobby started reciting the words in front of him, as Sam and Dean stood side by side watching what was about to unfold in front of them.

Cas used the last of his strength to turn around and look straight into Dean's eyes and apologised "I'm Sorry Dean". He sounded so genuinely sorry and sincere and like he really did believe this was going to kill him. Dean didn't know how to respond to the direct apology – he didn't want to believe this was it for Cas, he couldn't die. Not like this. But something pushed at the back of Dean's mind, telling him *what if this really is it*. Dean managed to slightly Nod his head while keeping eye contact with Cas the whole time, it was Dean's way of saying 'It's Ok, you're forgiven'. Or at least that's what Castiel hoped it meant.

Before turning his Gaze back to the symbol on the wall Cas started to speak again, still looking directly into Dean's eyes "Dean…I want you to know…I…." before he could finish the wall started breaking and a bolt of light shot out of Castiel's body aiming straight into the hole ahead of them, returning each and every soul back to purgatory where they belonged. Dean was suddenly torn from the trance he and Castiel shared for those last moments, as the ritual worked its magic.

Dean, Sam and Bobby were staring, fascinated by the events unfolding in front of them. They were cut off suddenly with an abrupt finish and Cas fell to the ground, his body lifeless and unresponsive. Sam remained where he was standing, while Dean rushed to Cas' side and Bobby to his other. They turned over the body in front of them, his blood covered face showing no sign of life what so ever.

"He's Cold…" Said Bobby, reaching out to touch Cas' cheek. Dean reached a hand out and waved it slightly over Cas' mouth "Is he Breathing?" he asked, not really knowing if he wanted to find out the answer. "No" Bobby replied with certainty.

"Maybe angels don't need to breathe…" Dean was clutching at straws, still refusing to believe this was it for Castiel. Sam remained glued to his spot, looking sad for not only the angel, but his older brother too. Sam knew they both shared a bond which neither he nor Bobby could understand.

"He's gone Dean" Bobby stepped in once again with a firm voice; he hated being the one to confirm the angel's death. He glanced over to Dean, who was beginning to look incredibly pale, almost ill like. Sadness starting to gradually wash over his face as realisation started kicking in. Dean kept his right hand firmly planted on Castiel's shoulder, his eyes starting to well up with tears of anger and sadness all at once.

"Dammit Cas, you child. Why didn't you listen to me" Dean gritted the words out through his teeth. As he leant back on his heels and was about to stand, the scars on Castiel's face disappeared and his eyes shot open and a lengthy breath escaped out of his mouth. He was alive.

Dean rushed back to his side returning his hand to its previous point on Cas' shoulder. "Cas..hey…HEY!" he and Bobby pulled Cas up into a sitting position as the angel started to come to realisation that he actually survived this.

"That was unpleasant" stated Cas. Dean couldn't help but let out a little chuckle at the angel's remark, he was relieved, it was good to have the old Cas back. While him and Bobby helped Castiel to his feet. Dean keeping a firm hold on his arm, to make sure he was steady.

"I'm alive" Castiel was as surprised as anyone; he was convinced he had his time. He took in his surroundings checking this was all real. Bobby smiled at him "Looks like" he beamed. "I'm astonished, thank you…" Said Cas looking to Bobby, over to Sam who had now stepped forward to stand behind Bobby and Dean, looking relieved and happy and finally looking to Dean who was also incredibly relieved and now staring at Cas with a gentle and warm smile, "…All of you" he finished, returning the warm smile in Dean's direction.

"We were mostly, just trying to save the world" said Bobby, Cas throwing back a look of incredible guilt "I'm ashamed…" Dean watching Cas' adorable puppy dog eyes making an appearance, the most human expression the angel had ever shown, how could anyone stay mad with that? "…I really over reached" finished Cas, still looking to the floor. "Ya think?" said Dean sharply.

Castiel brought his gaze back up to meet Dean's "I will find some way to redeem myself to you"

Dean knew he meant it and no point making life hard on the angel now, he had been through enough. Dean replied with a simple half smile and a nod "OK, well one thing at a time, come on lets get out of here". Dean starting leading Cas off towards the exit, hand still remaining attached to Cas' arm, Sam and Bobby leading in front. Cas made an attempt to reach for Dean's arm, grasping it firmly he stopped them in their tracks "I mean it Dean" he said, staring intently into his eyes. Dean knew how much this meant to Cas, he didn't want Dean to be mad at him forever, he wanted their bond back. Dean was almost certain they could get it back, Cas deserved to be forgiven too. He looked at the angel with a reassuring smile, a soft squeeze on Cas' arm and softly said "Ok, it's alright Cas. We will work it out, honest"

A wave came over him suddenly, Castiel knew something wasn't sitting right, he could feel something bubbling up inside of him. This wasn't good. He pushed Dean forward abruptly, who toppled into Sam, which caused them all to stop in their tracks in shock. They all looked back to Cas;

"YOU NEED TO RUN, NOW!" he yelled, now doubled over almost in pain. "I can't hold them back", Dean looked worryingly towards the angel and made an attempt to step closer "Hold who back?" He said, again not really wanting to know the answer.

Cas twitched and his body contorted in an uncomfortable display of pain "They held on inside me..." He looked to Dean as if it was a cry for help, all Dean could see was pain and an air of desperation coming from Cas and yet he could do nothing to help, he was confused at the sudden turn around. "DEAN! They're so strong…" Cas said through gritted teeth. Dean felt sick, this wasn't good, this cant be happening, not now.

Bobby and Sam almost in unison stepped in and asked "Who the hell!" – Castiel's glare shot to Bobby and he pushed out the one word they really didn't want to hear "LEVIATHAN". Their faces dropped, this wasn't good at all, not after being informed about the creatures by death himself. The once purgatory jailed beasts were incredibly dangerous and had refused to leave their friends vessel and return to the pit they came from.

Castiel's body was now going into overdrive, twisting all different directions trying to fend off the power inside of him, pushing to get to the surface. "I can't fight them, RUN!" he motioned to the three men in front of him, currently staring in shock at Cas. Bobby and Sam yelled "Come on, NOW Dean" as they made a run for the exit and Dean remained glued to his spot, looking on at Cas in utter disbelief.

"TOO LATE" Castiel's body was suddenly upright and recovered. The voice was coming from Cas but it didn't sound like him, not even a little bit. Dean stared in shock "Cas?" he asked, hoping he was still in there somewhere. Bobby and Sam had now stopped dead in their tracks staring back at the picture unfolding before them, this wasn't good and Dean was far too close for their liking.

A strange almost creepy grin spread across Cas' former face, as he made a play for Dean, grabbing deans jacket forcefully. Staring straight into Dean's eyes, but this was not like before, his once ocean blue eyes had darkened a considerable amount and they looked almost dead, Dean shivered at the sight before him.

"Cas is…hmm…well he's GONE...he's DEAD!" the angels former face twisting into expressions Dean had never seen before, it was so foreign on the angels once soft features. Dean was scared and sad all at once, Cas couldn't be dead, not now. It had to be lying, demons lie!

"We run the show now!" The leviathan had well and truly taken over; Dean had only a split second to register another sinister grin spread across its face, before he was tossed across the room with an extreme amount of force, hitting the tables and floor with a massive bang. Sam and Bobby stared on in shock, didn't know whether they could run or even make an attempt to. The creature was fast upon them, throwing them both across the room, like it was nothing.

Bobby was out cold, Sam not holding up any better. If anything Dean was probably the least hurt. Managing to pull himself into a sitting position long enough to see his former friend display the most disturbing grin he had ever seen, as black filled his veins leading up to his face, twisting his head and staring right at Dean once more "This is going to be SO much fun" ending the chilling sentence with what would be described in any other situation as an almost comical evil laugh. Shit was about to go down and Dean stared on in disbelief, there was no way they would make it out of this room alive.

**CHAPTER TWO**

Dean risked a quick glance in Bobby and Sam's directions to see if they were OK. Bobby appeared to be knocked out, while Sam was barely conscious himself. Dean was covered in some cuts and bruises and his back hurt like hell, but he was alive…for now. Turning his head back towards the leviathan not really wanting to know the outcome of the situation, he was surprised to see the face of Cas staring right into his, an unfamiliar glare on his face. It was quick on its feet, he would give the creature that much, he had only turned for what felt like seconds and the monster was now at Dean's level on the floor, invading personal space, a trait it clearly does share with the angel.

"PFT don't worry, they're not dead…YET!" It chuckled in Dean's face, it took all of Dean's willpower to not strike out and punch the bastard. Even Dean wasn't that stupid, it wouldn't be a wise move after all, but as usual he found it hard not to respond in his usual cocky manner, he would be damned if he let this thing get the better of him.

"Well come on you son of a bitch, what exactly are you waiting for? A beast as old as time itself and the best you got is to knock out a couple of hunters?" Dean immediately regretted his response; *you complete Assbutt* he thought, funnily enough using Cas' choice of cursing in his head.

A grin spread across the leviathan's face, as it reached for Dean's throat grabbing tightly with one hand and cutting off his air supply. It stood up dragging the hunter along with it, until Dean's feet no longer touched the floor and slammed him against the wall with an incredible amount of force. As the bricks behind Dean quite literally fell apart and split in two, he felt a multitude of pain all at once. "You stupid little human, do you really think you would make it out of here alive…Your little angel might be screaming inside for me to let you go, but I'm not that…hmm…KIND!" the creature spat out, followed by a chilling laugh.

Amongst the pain and the feeling he was about to lose all consciousness, Dean managed to catch the beasts slip up about Cas still being alive in there, he knew it had lied earlier. Dean didn't know if this made him happy or sad. If Cas was alive, then there was a chance they could get him back, although that all depending on whether they make it out alive themselves. Plus he knew Cas would be going through hell, literally and that pained him greatly. Dean managed to push out a few strained words; "Cas…if you can hear me…..I will get you out, I swear! Just hang in there".

The monster realised it had slipped up, but didn't seem to care much. It didn't matter, not now. "OOOPSY...pft my bad! Guess little Cas is alive after all!" it said grinning widely. The creatures expressions were so twisted and strange, it was hard for Dean to figure out what exactly it was thinking, which was not a comforting thought in the slightest.

Still grinning, it weirdly loosened its grip on Dean's throat and lowered him to his feet, its left hand still connected to Dean not letting him go, but not squeezing the life out of him either. Dean looked confused as he let out a choking cough as the grip went loose and he found his feet. He eyed the face in front of him, looking for any sign of what was about to happen. The leviathan stared straight into what felt like Dean's soul, its face was a picture of insanity, wide grin and wild eyes and it finally spoke…

"Awww your little angel buddy wants to say goodbye…well isn't that sweet! I can hear everything! His thoughts, his feelings…so much pain..." continuing its little rant towards Dean, the creature continued smiling at each word he spoke, it was enjoying the pain Cas was feeling and the pain Dean was displaying in front of it.

"…Maybe I should put the little guy out of his misery…" Dean's face dropped at the monsters suggestion, he had to pull this back somehow, if only he could convince it to let Cas through, maybe something could be done. He checked around the room, Sam was coming round and now crawling heavily towards Bobby who was also coming to. Maybe this could be their opportune moment.

"Please…" Dean groaned, the beast startled by Dean's sudden outburst.

"Please…let me say goodbye to him, if we have to die, I want to do it together. We deserve that much" He strained his words, sounding full of pain and sadness mixed in. He wasn't sure if the demon would take the bait, after all it wasn't stupid and it certainly had no soul, but it was worth a shot.

It pondered Dean's request for a moment, grin fading and eyebrow quirking upwards in an almost comical fashion. "The angel is powerless…pointless…weak…" its words dragged out, as it mulled over the situation. It knew Cas would not be able to last long on the surface, not with them being the driving force behind the vessel. It felt everything Cas was feeling, he didn't have an agenda, he just wanted to say goodbye to Dean Winchester. Its thoughts continued into speech…"Dean Winchester, you mean a lot to him, GOD knows why" it laughed insanely before coming to its decision;

"Come on Cas…come out to play" The creatures once again disturbing grin followed the declaration it was going to let Cas out to speak to Dean one last time, after all this amount of pain and heartbreak could be fun for the beast to witness. Dean on the other hand felt a huge relief wash over him as the expression on the face in front of him changed dramatically from a wide grin, into a pained expression of a broken angel. Castiel was back in front of Dean.

The hand that was holding Dean's neck shot back suddenly as Cas came round and realised he was back, but he knew it wasn't for long. The leviathan had backed down slightly, but was still pushing towards the surface, waiting to get back out and continue destruction. As much as Castiel wanted to have the long heartfelt goodbye he had intended with Dean, their safety was more important, he looked straight at Dean and simply said "Run, get out now while you have a chance"

Sam heard Cas and took the chance to get Bobby to his feet and they headed for the exit once more "Dean, come on quick before it comes back" Sam yelled back towards his older brother in the hope he would follow him and a barely conscious Bobby he had to drag out the door.

Dean stood frozen looking at Cas with tears filling his eyes, this was what Dean had intended to happen if he could get the angel back on the surface, he figured he could buy them time to escape and he could help Cas when they found a solution later on, if he wasn't dead by then. But as the situation washed over him, Dean found he couldn't do anything but look at Castiel as he tried to fight back the creatures pushing to claw their way back to the surface after hearing Cas' attempt to save the men.

Sam made one last attempt to yell back for his brother as he and Bobby reached the exit. Dean turned briefly to Sam and nodded "Take Bobby GO! I need a minute". Sam looked unsure at Dean's request but decided to trust his brother knew what he was doing.

"Dean, what the hell are you doing? I can't hold them down much longer; you need to get out of here" Castiel was practically begging the older Winchester to leave him. But Dean still stood there frozen in front of him. He finally spoke after what felt like an eternity of staring into Cas' eyes;

"Cas, you hang on in there ok? We will get you back I swear….I WILL get you back." Dean was fighting to hold back tears, he didn't like seeing his friend like this, and hell if Sam, an ordinary man can escape Lucifer, then Castiel an angel of the lord can sure as hell beat this thing. Dean had total faith, as always in Cas.

Cas could see just how much Dean believed what he was saying, he was convinced of it infact. All Cas could manage to get out was "Thank you Dean, They're incredibly strong and I don't know how long I can last, but I will hold on knowing you have complete faith in me, even after all I've done". Emotions now running incredibly high, Dean had tears rolling down his cheek, Cas reached up to wipe them away. Dean didn't think twice about his next move, when he grabbed Cas by his trench coat and pulled him into a gripping hug.

It was awkward and a strange moment, which neither of them had shared before. Yet Dean found incredible comfort in the angel's arms. He had a tight hold of Cas with both of his strong arms, head resting on the angel's shoulder, tears dropping onto the tan coat below him. Castiel was taken back by the sudden display of affection from the usually head strong hunter, he had only ever seen Dean go to pieces and have what Dean would call a "Chick flick moment" if the situation involved Sam. Cas was humbled by the hug and yet his awkwardness came through, he didn't exactly hug people very often. He lifted his arms up to wrap them round Dean, and pulled him closer. Their bodies connected so easily and Cas felt waves of emotion flooding over him as he clung to Dean and for the first time in a long time, he shed a tear.

Dean and Cas were caught up in what seemed to be a never ending embrace, loving the comfort it brought to both of them. The demons inside Castiel have had enough, they start pushing to the surface with such force it pushes Dean off Cas. Dean looks in shock as Cas begins twitching and shaking much in the same way it had happened earlier, he knew what was coming.

"DEAN GO…NOW!" Castiel yelled loudly at Dean, wanting him to get away before the beast returned to infect his form once more. He wanted the hunter out of harms way.

Dean hesitated before realising it really wasn't going to help Cas if he stayed there and got killed. So he ran out of the exit, Bobby and Sam were already waiting in the impala for Dean. He jumped in the passenger seat, as Bobby lay on the backseat. Sam hit the gas and they shot off like a bat out of hell. Dean hated leaving Cas like that, but there was nothing more he could do, they needed to get to Bobby's and figure something out and fast.

**CHAPTER THREE**

Five days have passed, so much for figuring out something fast. This was not Dean Winchester's definition of fast. But Sam insisted they would have to tread carefully if they wanted to not only help Cas, but bring this thing down.

The boys were just about recovered from their cuts and bruises, while Bobby was still in agony, suffering from extreme amounts of pain in his back from the forceful throw Leviathan shaped Cas dished out. But they were all thankful to be here full stop; they considered themselves incredibly lucky, especially Dean.

They may be out of harms way…for now. But it doesn't mean the leviathan is lying low, for days they have had to hear about massacres taking place in various towns across the states. Sometimes the slaughtering of 100 plus people in one place, at one time. They knew this thing was bad news and the more they heard about how many it's succeeded in killing alone, the more they felt thankful to get away. Yet all Dean could ponder on as he heard the news was how distressing all this would be for Cas, seeing and feeling everything the beast was doing. If Castiel was still alive, he knew it would be killing him.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Just two towns over from Bobby's, the leviathan is still continuing destruction. As much as it enjoyed destroying the human race, slaughtering these pathetic little ants one by one, it had a plan for the man who meant so much to the angel inside. Yes Castiel was still alive and kicking…kicking furiously to get out.

The leviathan was annoyed Dean and Cas managed to out smart it, it wanted full revenge on Dean Winchester, killing him would be a cowards way out. This thing wasn't only dangerous, it was manipulative and calculated too and unfortunately Cas was learning this first hand, being trapped inside.

Local town shopping mall was its current location; it stood in Castiel's form, over 50 dead bodies in a clothing shop in the mall, Blood pooled at its feet. "Whats the Matter Castiel...can't take the heat?" It wandered over to a mirror, stepping carelessly over the dead bodies in the way. If anyone could see the events unfolding, it would appear this thing was talking to itself, when in actual reality it was reaching down to the angel pushed deep inside.

"Poor little angel, so alone, so confused, so guilt ridden…You have well and truly fallen. Look what you helped me create, a beautiful mash of human bodies and colourings of scarlet red blood everywhere. What a sight!" it laughed and displayed that ever so frequent insane grin, in which the creature liked to adopt. It was enjoying this, every last moment. Castiel's added pain inside, was a bonus and probably why he was still alive, for the beasts entertainment. Unfortunately Cas knew all too well, these mindless killings would go on, but would eventually run its course, at least for a little while. This thing also liked to manipulate and twist peoples minds and the unfortunate target it was gunning for was none other than Dean and it was killing Cas inside to know he couldn't warn the hunter or help in any way.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Many plans and supposed solutions had passed through Bobby's household on how to beat this thing. Unfortunately there wasn't a lot to go on, except myth and legend. They considered calling on Death again for his help, given he seemed to know much about these creatures, but they were unsure on the consequences they would be dealt after his most recent threat.

Currently there was no weapon found to kill this thing, not to their knowledge…so far. All they know is God bound this thing to purgatory for killing his creations, originally a sea monster, which can also travel through water as a means to kill. It had already killed various people by hitting the water stream, but it seemed to like changing its tactics and obviously found it just as amusing to occupy a human vessel and perform killings with its bare hands or Cas' bare hands to be precise.

"Can't we extract the damn thing, if it can leave Cas to enter the water stream, then surely we can exorcise it like a demon, at least place it elsewhere and get Cas back. Then we can all figure out how to kill it." Dean kept launching out ideas, not so much ones that could kill the creature, but ones that in effect would get Cas safely out of harms way first.

Sam and Bobby shared a look; they knew Dean was grasping at whatever hope he could to save Cas and they appreciated that, but they weren't convinced Cas would still be alive.

"Look Dean, IF Cas is still alive…and that's a big IF, we will try to help him, but we also need to be looking at ways to kill this thing…" Sam hesitated in what he was about to say next, knowing Dean wouldn't take too kindly to it.

He continued, "…even if it means having to kill it along with Cas. Being in Cas' form is probably our best shot and unfortunately we might have to resign ourselves to the fact it might kill Castiel in the process" – Sam was right, Dean didn't take too kindly at all, he flew out of his chair, slamming his fists on the table in front of him. Sam and Bobby looked cautiously at the now enraged hunter.

"Firstly…Cas IS alive, I would bet freakin' good money on it..." Dean practically spat out his words; "…Secondly we are NOT killing Cas in the process, this thing can leave him whenever it wants, we know that for a fact, so I am not bringing my friend down with it, he deserves better, deserves to be saved" With Dean's final words echoing through air, the room fell silent and he stormed outside for some air and alone time.

Dean tried to collect his thoughts together while taking a seat on the hood of his beloved impala. There were so many emotions and feelings running through his head. A huge amount of guilt, mostly for not standing by Cas in the first place, for not realising what was going on between him and Crowley and for not believing in him enough. The guilt started with Cas' words, before he "transformed" – he was annoyingly right and Dean knew it, everything Cas did was for Dean or to help him and he very rarely (if at all) asked for anything in return.

Of course, Cas did choose the wrong path and Dean still disagreed with his decision, but he understands why he did it and he thought he was doing good and now look where its got him. He wished he would have done more to help find a solution instead of turning his back on Cas. The guilt continued into the God phase; Sam believed in him, knew he could be saved if they just tried and yet Dean just gave up pretty much straight away, he wanted Cas dead, end of. Now realising he was wrong and Sam was right, he feels the tables have turned once more and he now has more faith than ever in Castiel still being alive and wanting to get him back. He never truly wanted the angel dead, he just lost faith after Cas had lied to them and made the wrong choice, thankfully Sam had pulled it back. Which in return got Cas back and he saved Sam, yet this was different. Dean knows Castiel is in there, he knows this isn't his fault and he DOES have complete faith in him and is willing to show him that more than ever…

…And he would.

With that final thought, Dean got into his precious metallicar and started up the engine, he was going to find this thing, find Cas. He followed the radio reports of the leviathan's goings on and headed out onto the open road, not knowing that he was heading straight to his own destruction.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Dean had been driving for a good 4 hours, following the last reports of a massacre in a small town just outside of Texas. He figured that was his best bet. Not really knowing what the hell he was going to do when he reached his destination, all he knew was he needed to see Cas. Yes he knew it wasn't Cas, not right now…but just to see his face, maybe he could pull another fast one on the leviathan or manage to draw Cas out somehow. He didn't know, but he would damn well try.

Pulling into a motel nearby the town, Dean decided to take a pit stop, gather his thoughts, get some sleep, eat something and he guessed he should really inform Sam and Bobby of his whereabouts, he knew they would be climbing the walls right now.

"Where the hell are you Dean? We have been worried sick!" Yelled Sam down the phone

"Woah take it easy Sammy, I'm OK, don't worry. I just wanted to call and check in" Said Dean, while fumbling with the motel key to get into his room.

"Have you gone after that…THING?" Sam knew damn well that's what Dean was doing, but wanted Dean to come clean and give up his whereabouts so they could come and knock some sense into him. Dean knew Sam had his bitch face on.

"Yes, I've gone after it. I can't sit and do nothing Sam, its killing me…I don't want you coming out here, if anyone can reach Castiel I can! And its worth a shot, if it gets me killed then at least I died trying" Dean was beginning to not care if he lived or died anymore, he just wanted Cas safe and his family safe.

"What, you think you can talk Cas out of there? Come on Dean, that's ridiculous and you know it! You tried it with me remember?" Sam reminisced about his time stuck inside his own body while Lucifer took over, he knew Dean wasn't going to reach Cas that easy.

"Look I know it sounds crazy, but I wanna try and I've come armed with research so I will look more into this thing, see if I can find something to hold it down while I talk to Cas again" Dean sounded incredibly calm, he surprised himself.

After much debate from Sam and a mouthful of cursing and a lot of "have you gone mad boy" – from Bobby, Dean managed to hang up and set himself to work. He figured food and research now and maybe a couple of hours sleep before heading back out, hoping the leviathan won't have moved on too far by morning. Unlucky for Dean, it hadn't moved on at all, infact it had moved closer…to him.

The beast had incredible senses, after one encounter with Dean Winchester, it could find him in a second, wherever his whereabouts, it was just biding its time. But since Dean has willingly come to seek it out, then why not take the party to him. Watching as Dean closed the curtains in his hole of a motel room, the leviathan stood very close by in the motel car park, deciding when to make its move.

Dean had been researching well into the night, so unlike him. This is usually Sammy's bag. He was beginning to feel exhausted and the crummy motel bed was calling him, he closed the books in front of him and headed over to the bathroom, when inside Dean let the cold water tap run and splashed his face a couple of times before using a towel to dry off. A massive bang brought Dean out of his calm state and he suddenly went on the alert. He crept round the door of the bathroom taking a look into the dingy motel room, he couldn't see anything untoward. But something didn't feel right.

"Hello…is someone there?" He called, not really knowing who exactly would answer. Part of him hoped it would be Sam, but nothing. He fully stepped into the main part of the room and there was definitely nobody in there. A chill spread down his spine, the room felt strange, the air was clammy even for a usual crappy motel room, yep he was right, something was going on here.

Three loud bangs on his door broke his concentration and he jumped, carefully made his way to the door to find there was nobody on the other side. Dean felt on edge waiting for something to happen. As he closed the door and swung back round, there it was, Castiel's blue eyes staring right into Deans Green ones. Again, personal space!

"Thanks for the invite Dean" Grinned the leviathan in front of him, there it was again that creepy ass smile! This is when Dean began to miss Cas' broody face. Before he had chance to speak or even move, he was thrown forcefully against the wall on the opposite side of the room, shit this was not going to end well. Dean knew he was in trouble.

Again so quick on its feet it pinned Dean against the wall, holding him firmly in place with Cas' body, while grasping his throat much like it had done before with its left hand, yet Dean's feet remained on the ground this time.

"We are gonna have a little fun Dean! – So glad you came to find us and invite us to your party, Castiel is super excited to see what we have in store for you Winchester" It hissed out at Dean, again confusing him with its strange and twitchy expressions, not to mention that menacing smile…AGAIN!

He worried at the thought of Cas stuck inside, the things he must have witnessed at the hands of this monster, but he knew whatever was coming his way, this would be the breaking point for Cas. He always made it clear he and Dean shared a profound bond and the creature will know this for sure.

The atmosphere in the room right then was incredibly tense, the creature just staring into Dean's soul, he was just held in place waiting for the first blow to come. He knew he was in for a world of pain, but what happened next surprised him more than anything.

The leviathan pushed forward, pressing Dean's body even further into the wall with Cas' hips, with its free right hand it grabbed Dean directly over the faded red hand print on his shoulder. Dean hissed at the sudden contact, not really knowing why given its just dead skin, but Cas' grace, his touch broke out through the demon for a split second and surged straight into the infamous print.

The creature kept contact with Dean for as long as possible, it was as if it's concentrating, listening and feeling for something to use against him or against both of them.

"Cas likes touching you here…." It spat out at Dean, motioning to Cas' hand over the print, keeping it steadily in place.

"…He quite often soothes your nightmares by touching you right here, instant calm sets over you and you forget all the bad dreams…I can hear his thoughts Dean, every last thought. You mean a lot to him, a hell of a lot…" Dean stood in complete shock taking in this information; he knew the demon was reaching down to Cas for weak spots, best way to hurt them both.

It continued…"unfortunately for you Dean, a strong bond such as the one you share with little old Cas here, is gonna be the death of youuuuuu" almost singing out the last word and that infamous insanity sweeping over Cas' face once more, as it threw Dean across the room once again, resulting in the hunter knocking himself out cold on the edge of a wooden table.

"Fun times ahead children, fun times ahead!" The leviathan cackled and got to work on its plan for Dean and for Cas.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Dean started coming round, he felt bound and restricted. Managing to force open his eyes long enough to see the surroundings of his motel room, the double bed in his view straight ahead and Castiel sitting on the end of it, looking right at him. Dean glanced down to see he was well and truly in the shit now; he was tied to a chair in the middle of the room. His hands were bound behind his back and his feet bound together, not by rope but by chain and fuck it hurt like hell. Dean was now only in his Jeans, having been stripped of his t-shirt while unconscious, he went to yell out and realised he had tape over his mouth. Great, he thought, this is just great.

"Wakey Wakey Dean" chimed the Cas shaped beast in front of him, still such a strange sight seeing him like that, he would never get the image out of his mind.

The leviathan crept up and knelt down in front of Dean, placing his hands on Dean's knees, "Cas is crying out for you Dean; wants me to stop, wants to kill me, wants you to somehow kill me, wants to be saved…OH DEAN aren't you going to make your little angels dreams come true?...oops yeah I forgot – you can't! No plan, no means of stopping us and oh yeah, your fucking useless!" Dean winced at the sound of the word 'Fucking' coming out of Cas' mouth, it wasn't right, it sounded so foreign.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Dean desperately wanted to call out Cas' name, see if he could reach him. But the tape keeping his mouth physically shut was preventing it happening right now and to be honest, minute by minute his hopes were fading fast. All he could manage was muffled groans and screams, as the leviathan once again sliced at Dean's bare chest. Two hours have passed; Dean has endured torture that he had only seen used in the deepest pits of hell. Covered head to toe in bruises, cuts, knife wounds and burns, he's surprised it hasn't pulled a chainsaw on him the rate its going. His mind is becoming fuzzy and he can barely keep conscious. But the creature is clever, it knows just the right amount of blood to drain to cause searing pain but keep Dean conscious at the same time.

Dean tries to gather what strength he has left to try yelling behind the tape across his mouth, he just wants it off, so he can freely scream and call the bastard ripping him open like a Christmas present all the profanities under the sun. He has never been so scared in his life and that's a strange turn around, he is Dean Winchester, he doesn't get scared.

"Oh I'm sorry, you wanted to say something sir, I forgot you can't say anything with that damn tape across your mouth!" With the comment followed a swift pull of the duct tape off Dean's mouth "Son of a …" Dean hissed out at the pain that shot across him.

"Now now, that's not very nice Dean! Cas doesn't take kindly to you calling him names" The beast chanted. "That wasn't aimed at Castiel, you sick fuck!" Dean spat out at the monster before him, which earned him a swift punch across the jaw to add to the pain he already held there.

Dean didn't know how this could possibly be any more torturous, it might as well kill him now, least it would end his god damn misery. No quicker than Dean thought it, the leviathan brought forth the worst punishment possible and this time it wasn't for Dean.

"Come on down Cas, come see what you helped create, but be warned I WILL be keeping a close eye on you!" it chimed into the air, and let itself disappear into the depths of Castiel's body and Cas himself come forth to the surface.

He looked positively destroyed, tears immediately filled his eyes, his expressions were that of a broken man and he practically broke down sobbing in front of Dean, he had never seen the angel this way. He managed to choke out his words, while Dean watched feeling completely useless "Dean, I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop any of it; I can't bare this, any of it. Can't do it anymore, I feel helpless watching this THING destroy you and I can't do a thing about it…"

Seeing Castiel break down was not something Dean ever thought he would see in a million years. It was the most heartbreaking sight he had ever witnessed and it brought tears from his own eyes, mixed with pain and sheer emotional torment.

Amongst Cas' cries Dean managed to speak up with what little voice he had left.

"Cas you listen to me…this isn't your fault! None of it, I know you aren't the one doing this to me; you would never hurt me like this. I know that. I just need you to stay strong, don't give up! …cause even if I die here tonight at the hands of this thing, Sam will find a way to get you back, I swear it. You need to know, incase I die, how much I trust in you, I forgive you for things you done wrong and most importantly I have faith in you and I always will"

Castiel's tears kept coming at Dean's warm words towards him. He made a swift attempt to try and break the chains to free Dean, a force inside of his body physically threw him backwards, the leviathan wasn't letting them get one over on them again. He felt useless and could feel the bubbling evil coming to the surface once more.

"NO…" he yelled out trying to hard to fight it off "…I won't let you, not anymore" he sobbed in both sadness and pain trying to keep the leviathan buried deep. It was no use. The force pushing on Cas was too much, he felt like he could explode, the demons took it to the next level targeting Castiel's true angel form, almost torturing him like they did with Dean. While the scars weren't apparent on his vessel, the scars on the angel inside were vile and brutal. Suddenly Cas' wings burst out behind his back, revealing the most amazing sight Dean had ever seen, huge black feathered wings, with a gold hint at the tips graced the room. Even while trying to fight, Cas was embarrassed by the sight of his wings, no human should ever see them. But he trusted Dean with everything. The wings started slashing and breaking, feathers pulled off, as if there was an invisible man torturing him.

Dean yelled out seeing how much pain Cas was in, he wanted this to stop. "STOP, PLEASE JUST LET HIM GO, YOU HAVE HAD YOUR FUN YOU SON OF A BITCH" – the cries were useless and Cas finally gave into the fight, the wings disappeared, he gave Dean one last long look and he got pushed deep down back into the depths of his own vessel, bringing forth the demon who had mindlessly tortured them both, back up to the surface to finish what it had started.

**CHAPTER SIX**

Sam and Bobby had been desperately trying to figure out where Dean had headed towards, they followed the news reports from the time Dean left Bobby's and followed a trail. Once they figured out the town he was heading towards, Sam knew he always checked into a motel nearby but not directly in the town incase of trouble. Thankfully there wasn't too many motels leading in and they happened to find the impala parked in the first one they stopped at, it had been a long drive and they hadn't come completely unarmed, they didn't want to leave before they found a solution.

Bobby managed to find a binding spell supposedly the one used by God himself to bind the creature and another one to send its ass back to purgatory. But it was powerful magic, only to be performed by someone who has ties to heaven.

If these rituals worked, they would be able to remove the leviathan without harming Cas. Unfortunately he was the one with the most ties to heaven and the one who was possessed. Sam certainly couldn't do the spell and Bobby was a no go, their last hope was Dean and even then it was a long shot. Unaware of the situation they were about to head into, Sam stopped to ask the reception about Dean describing his brother and asking what room he could be found in. The response from the guy behind the counter as he realised exactly who Sam was talking about surprised both him and Bobby. He informed them; Dean had parked over 12 hours ago and he had not seen Dean leave his room once. This was incredibly unusual for Dean not to leave the room at all, not even for a coke or some food or to go for a drive. Sam knew something was up.

"Bobby, get back in the truck, we will have to prepare the binding spell in there, I have a bad feeling something's going on in that room and we could do without walking into a trap right now" Sam barked orders at Bobby, to which he quickly responded, as Sam went to hover outside Dean's room, he managed to see the hint of a tan trench coat through the curtain and blood. That's all Sam needed to confirm his worst fears, they worked quickly. They couldn't perform the spells, but they could certainly prepare them.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"You know Dean that was kinda touching! How hard your angel fought to keep me from re-emerging and killing you, so sweet!" The vessel was back to making its creepy faces, enough to scare even the bravest of people. It continued to rant on at Dean, while he watched in anger and sadness;

"You have no idea, just how much Castiel thinks of you Dean…very ignorant of you to be perfectly honest…"

Dean couldn't help but listen intently, when it comes to Cas' feelings and thoughts about him, the monster hadn't lied so far. It had no reason to, it just digs deep and gets down to the dirt.

"This angel of the lord for some unknown reason… thinks the world of you. He watches you while you sleep, he guides you when you need it most, and hell he even has blasphemous thoughts about you every now and then, for shame on him! What would his father say" With that last comment Dean winced at the revelation Cas might be a little more into him than he thought. The leviathan took the opportune moment to freak Dean out some more and straddled Cas' body on Dean's lap, pushing down pressure with Cas' hips. Dean moaned slightly at the new feelings and contact he felt with Castiel's vessel. What the hell is wrong with him?

"OH….WOW! What a reaction…Dean Winchester well I never, maybe Cas isn't the only one with bad and naughty thoughts, eh!" The leviathan beamed with a wider smile than usual and a taunting, teasing tone to its voice, just intended solely to wind Dean up. He wouldn't let it get to him, no way.

Loud crashing from outside distracted the beast from Dean, there was obscene banging noises and Sam was outside yelling Dean's name at the top of his lungs, shouting out for him. Dean froze *Sammy what the hell are you doing* he thought.

Sam would never be that obvious unless a plan was involved. Dean trusted his brother. The leviathan rolled its eyes planted a kiss on Dean's forehead and went outside to face Sam.

Sam tried to act shocked, as if it wasn't part of his scheme and started confronting the demon face on and calling out Castiel. The leviathan roared into laughter at Sam's lame attempt to bring Cas forth.

"Sorry Sam, It doesn't work that way" it spat out among the laughs. It made a play for Sam, grabbing him by the throat insisting he joined his brother for the final showdown, throwing Sam across the parking lot until he landed at the open door of Dean's room.

Castiel's form picks up Sam and throws him inside the room.

"Now we have company! How nice for you Dean. You have a visitor! Your Bro-…" the beast immediately stops talking when it notices the room is now empty…no chair, no chains, no Dean.

"Tut tut Sammy, what a naughty boy trying to get one over on me" it chimed in Sam's direction who was now laying on the floor of the room, blood covered mouth from his jaw hitting the paving stones outside. Before the former angel can place one hand on Sam, Dean bursts through the door reciting the binding spell, Bobby following in tow.

"WHAT! NO, HOW ARE YOU DOING THIS? YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME, I'M MORE POWERFUL THAN YOUR GOD NOW –"again stopped in its tracks the beast is frozen on the spot – the spell worked, it was not able to use its powers or use Cas anymore.

Dean finishes the chanting of the ritual "Guess you didn't anticipate a rescue mission huh? And I certainly don't think you anticipated what's about to hit you now, you god damn evil son of a bitch" regardless of his cuts and bruises and the sheer pain he's in right now, Dean was smiling wider than ever.

Dean threw down a small artefact. This looked much like a crystal, to the motel room floor in front of the bound beast. Continuing to recite the words in front of him, causing the crystal to open another alternative route straight back to purgatory. The beast yelled and screamed as light once again burst from Cas' form connecting directly to the artefact in front of them.

"Fuck back off to where you came from, you sorry piece of shit! You've caused enough trouble for one millennium" Dean grinned again as he watched the leviathan helplessly pulled from Cas and back into the pits. The door closed.

Immediately Dean rushed to Castiel's side, disregarding any sort of pain he was in himself. He checked him over, he was alive. But severely hurt. They had to do something and fast.

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Castiel was unconscious but very much alive, the scarring inside the angel more likely than what they could see on the outside of the vessel. Dean knew they had to work fast.

"Maybe his angel powers will heal him, I mean it brought him back last time…" Sam sounded hopeful after what they witnessed the last time the ritual took place.

"I think this is different, that thing tore him up inside…" Dean stated, he wasn't about to lose Cas, not again.

"Wait…this" Dean realised how much grace he felt earlier when the leviathan touched the handprint on his shoulder maybe that could heal him or at least help. Dean motioned to the print on his bare shoulder.

"Earlier it touched me here, and I felt Cas, almost like he was breaking out past the leviathan, it was strong. It might be able to help." Dean explained as well as he could to Bobby and Sam who were now stood around Castiel's body, while Dean remained kneeling at his side.

"Worth a shot" Said Bobby chiming in, not sure of the power such a connection could potentially hold.

Dean lifted Castiel's limp hand and placed it directly over his own handprint on Dean's shoulder. "Come on Cas, please" he whispered closing his eyes and holding Cas' hand in place. Hoping, almost praying that it works. A tingling sensation spread to the connection point and Dean felt it immediately, Cas' eyes shot open, he was awake.

"Oh my G-…it actually worked!" Dean exclaimed looking pleased with his quick thinking, Cas looked far from well, but the power of the print had brought him back to consciousness. Castiel looked straight up to Dean, who was still holding his hand in place; he could feel his body slowly repairing itself inside. He couldn't believe this was actually working, he held almost as much disbelief as everyone else in the room.

"I'm healing, I can feel it…"Cas spoke up for the first time since regaining consciousness, continuing he said "…I can't believe I'm alive, its…gone. The leviathan is gone" Dean was so pleased to hear Cas' usual voice coming back into play, they had him back and this time it felt like it would be for good.

"Yeah we know, we sent the son of a bitch back to purgatory" Dean explained, not sure whether or not Cas would be able to remember much from the ritual that had taken place.

Castiel removed his hand from Deans shoulder, just enough strength to sit up and stare right into Dean's eyes "Thank you….all of you, again!" He glanced over to Bobby and Sam with an appreciative half smile, that's all he could manage right now. But he was eternally grateful to all of them, his friends.

"It's OK Cas, we're just lucky we managed to hunt down the right rituals needed to send that thing back to where it came from. Dean did the most part of it; neither I nor Bobby could perform the spells…" Sam explained, looking between Dean and Cas. Dean looked over to his younger brother, breaking his gaze from the angel.

"What do you mean you couldn't perform it?" Dean asked carefully, he did wonder why Bobby didn't just burst into the room chanting himself, he had somehow got past the leviathan un-noticed during Sam's distraction and made a point of dragging Dean out of the room and releasing him from his bounds and making sure he spoke the words. Dean didn't question it at the time.

"It had to be performed by someone with ties to heaven; we figured you would be our best shot Dean. I mean with previously being the Michael sword…" Sam explained further and Bobby chipped in;

"…even then we guessed it would be a long shot since that's long over."

"Our connection" Cas stated, Dean turning his gaze back to the angel. Cas continued to explain; "Your ties will forever be to me Dean, our bond, the handprint, me raising you from perdition. I am your ties to heaven, that's why it worked."

Dean nodded slowly taking in the information, good job he was so connected to Cas.

"Huh…guess I'm more useful than I give myself credit for" Dean let out a small humourless chuckle as he finished his words.

"You will always be useful to me Dean…" Cas put his hand on the hunters knee, reassuring him, he continued "…You all will, you have saved me once again, I'm grateful to you all" Sam and Bobby smiled at Cas and nodded as if to say, it was no problem. They were just glad it was all over.

"Well its good to have you back man, really it is" Dean smiled at Cas, but he knew they still had to get him healed, still not being able to shake the image of Castiel's precious wings being torn apart.

"Let's finish getting you healed, take as long as you need, to hold on and regain at least the majority of your strength" Dean explained, again completely forgetting his own pain, Cas had not forgotten however, he watched in guilt and sadness as Dean managed to push himself to stand up with minimal energy. Cas simply nodded, Bobby and Sam helping him to his feet.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed, Bobby and Sam positioning Cas in front of Dean, making sure he was steady before they let go.

"Thank you both…" Cas looked to the hunters gratefully for their continued help. When Sam spoke up, "Errm, I think we will head out…" he motioned to Bobby;

"yeah me and Sam will go load up the truck and start heading back to my place, give you two some peace while the handprint works its mojo so to speak and we have a long drive." Finished Bobby.

"We will see you back at Bobby's?" Sam asked, looking towards them both, Dean simply nodded, said thank you and with that Sam and Bobby headed out of the room Leaving Dean and the angel to try and fix what was broken.

Both of them looked in tremendous pain from the nights recent events. Dean hoping Cas wouldn't have another mental breakdown in front of him, he couldn't cope. He just wanted to move past the events that took place and forget about them. Cas was thinking the exact same thoughts, they were on the way to making amends, everything would be fine, he didn't want to dwell on the bad.

"You ready?" Dean asked cautiously.

"I think so…" Cas said quietly, but something was bothering him, Dean could tell.

"Cas, what is it? Is there a problem?"

"No…I'm ready…but this…it doesn't hurt you does it?" He asked Dean carefully, he didn't want the hunter in anymore pain than he already was just as a means to heal him. Dean shook his head "No I feel nothing, its just dead skin don't worry"

Of course Dean was partly lying, for the most part he didn't feel very much at all, but occasionally a tingling sensation rushed through his system, almost like a mini electric shock. But it didn't hurt him, infact quite the opposite.

"Ok, if you're sure…" Cas continued, placing his hand over the scar on Deans bare shoulder. Bobby had rushed Dean out so fast earlier, he forgot he was still shirtless and his jeans were torn and destroyed, covered in cuts and bruises, looking like he had gone ten rounds in a boxing ring. Castiel felt bad, he couldn't help it. As the print continued to shoot healing shocks through Cas' system slowly, he noticed a cut on Dean's head disappear. He stared at the spot where it had gone, Dean was unaware the print was slowly healing him as well.

"It's working…" Started Cas looking at Dean, "I'm glad, I feel a little better too actually…" stated Dean looking back to Cas.

"That's because it's working for you too, look" Cas pointed at a rather large cut on Deans torso, Dean following Cas' point to look down, as he seen the cut slowly closing up and healing. Dean looked back up smiling at Cas, what a relief. Dean knew now he would heal probably faster than Cas, he was pretty beaten up inside, so Dean let him hold on for as long as he needed.

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife, Dean started to feel slightly dizzy as his blood rushed round inside his own body, and his skin pulling itself back together over various places, he lost all sense for a moment and that familiar tingling sensation come creeping back, he closed his eyes.

Castiel must have felt it too, the healing speeding up inside of him as it continued to work its magic on the angel. Subconsciously during their second long blackout, Dean was now flat on his back on the bed, with the angel lying directly on top of him, still keeping a firm hold of Dean's shoulder and his other hand placed on Dean's bare chest. Dean came out of his dizzy spell long enough to realise the position they had been put in, he was about to make a motion to move Cas off him, it was an awkward enough situation as it was, without the angel's body pressing into him. But Dean noticed Cas was in an almost drug like state, heavy eyes rolling back in his head and lips slightly parted. The healing really was working now, speeding up inside of Cas.

Dean stared at Cas in amazement, its like he wasn't completely aware of what was happening, until he spoke up startling Dean.

"My wings, it's healing them, I can feel it" Cas pushed his words out, sounding slurred and high on drugs. Dean was now completely healed, and he knew the wings must have been last in the healing process for Cas.

Not knowing what to say, he let Cas remain on top of him, yes it was awkward but it was working. Besides it couldn't get anymore awkward than it was already. As the thought passed through Dean's mind and he relaxed a little, things got worse, much, much worse.

Cas in his still drug induced state, began rolling his hips against Dean's. *Oh shit* Dean thought, this isn't good. Dean's eyes shot open in shock, but looking at Cas he knew that his friend was fully unaware of what he was doing, the healing magic taking over his brain and making him lose all thoughts of his current actions.

Castiel continued rolling his hips pressing down into Dean, it was too much. Not only awkward for the older Winchester but weirdly for Dean, it felt good…REALLY good. Dean cursed himself in his head at the fact this was turning him on, when really he should be stopping it, but the most part of him didn't want to interrupt the healing; at least that's what Dean told himself, that's his excuse and he's sticking to it.

Castiel's breathing was slow and heavy; Dean couldn't do very much but watch him as Cas' eyes rolled back in his head and a lazy smile planted on his face. The hunter couldn't decide if that was the effects of the healing or the consequence of Cas rolling his hips against Dean's. The friction between the two was becoming too much for Dean, he was used to the angel being close, invading personal space, but this took it to a whole new level. He had never been THIS close to Cas before, come to think of it, Dean had never been this close to a man before and it disturbed him further in his own mind, that this was really started to feel amazing and he was now kind of enjoying it.

Deans thoughts were now working over time as the only sound in the room was Cas' heavy breathing *This can't be happening, I'm not enjoying this, I cant be. This is so wrong, it's Cas for fucks sake, he's a dude, I'm a dude…not good, not good* Dean's thoughts trying to bring some light to the situation in his own mind, but it was no good, Dean couldn't help the involuntary moan that escaped his lips as Cas grinded down on him with a satisfying pressure. *Oh shit, shut up Dean, hold it together* he continued his thoughts, which were slowly becoming more and more clouded.

The moan that escaped Dean's mouth did not go unnoticed by his friend on top of him. Cas shot Dean a look, still with heavy eyes, smile now fading. He was coming round, becoming more aware of the situation and yet it didn't stop his hips movements. He risked looking straight into Dean's eyes, the connection becoming more intense, feeling a tightening in his pants and that didn't go unnoticed by Dean either. *uh oh* he thought, the healing was still taking place in his body, but Cas was now becoming extremely aware of the situation he had put his friend in and felt incredibly embarrassed. Just like Dean had done, Cas let out a small moan not meaning to and immediately shut up himself up.

Dean was now staring wildly into Cas' eyes, looking on at the angel shocked, almost frozen in place, not knowing what the hell to do next. Castiel's eyes were filled to the brim with what Dean could only describe as pure lust and this scared him. While Cas holds no experience in this area, he still could have sworn Dean's eyes registered on the lustful scale too. As the healing process came to an end, Cas remained in place, too scared to move, which naturally brought his hip movements to a stop too.

They had been staring intensely at each other for what felt like forever, this was an incredibly awkward moment for both of them, Cas looked embarrassed, his face was flushed, his breathing heavy and an incredible tightness in his pants which he had never felt before. Dean was holding up better than Cas due to the shock of the situation, but he also looked embarrassed, kind of scared, he was sweating like he had just stepped out of a sauna and unfortunately for Dean he also felt a tightening beginning in his own jeans, *oh this was not good at all* he thought. Awkward.

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

How long had it been, 5 minutes? 10 minutes? It felt like hours had passed. Dean and Cas still remained frozen in the same place, Neither of them knowing how to respond or what to do. Embarrassment and shame got the better of Castiel and he was the first to make a move, he carefully got off of Dean and sat on the edge of the bed, Dean was still planted firmly to the bed hands fisted the covers either side of his body and his eyes wide and yet he nearly whimpered at the loss of pressure when Cas removed himself. What was up with him seriously? Dean wasn't gay, he would swear it. Then again he hadn't been with anyone since Lisa; maybe he was just a tad frustrated, at least that's what he told himself when his next actions overcome him and everything changed in an instant.

Before Cas could take it all in, he was thrown almost violently onto his back flat on the bed, with Dean's body now lying on top of him, it was a complete role reversal to what had previously occurred. Cas was scared, his innocence shone through, he was convinced Dean was about to dish out a beating or at least a swift punch across his jaw and maybe he deserved it, they were on the way to making things right and Cas had screwed it up already, even if he didn't intend to.

Dean pinned Cas' wrists down either side of his head, eyes fixed on the wide blue ones now staring back at him, he hadn't seen Cas look this scared since he took him to that whore house. The sweet, innocent expression that filled the angels face instinctively made Dean's lips quirk up at the sides into a menacing smirk. He was enjoying this far too much, why was he enjoying it at all? He still couldn't figure out in his own mind why he had put them back into the situation they escaped just moments ago. He supposed the angel always fascinated him in a way, but never like this. Dean put it down to the fact he was just sexually frustrated, he kept making excuses and convinced himself that's all it was. Thanks to the leviathan's slip up earlier, he gathered Cas had thought of Dean in this way before and maybe it wasn't a wise move to act on it, but clouded by lust Dean at this point, couldn't care less.

Cas was about to speak, about to apologise again to Dean for the 100th time that week, when he felt Dean start to move. He figured the hunter was going to move off him after having a change of heart and not wanting to lash out at the angel. What happened next startled him even more, he felt the familiar pressure down below, Dean was now copying Castiel's earlier actions, rolling his more experienced hips down against Cas' causing his eyes to widen even more (if that was at all possible).

Dean was past the point of caring, this felt far too good to even consider stopping now. He decided to not force himself to hold back like last time, they had gone way past embarrassment *what the hell* he thought grinning down at Cas. He moved his hips faster each time, enjoying the friction it created. No need for him to hold back this time, he let each and every moan and gasp escape his lips loud and clear for Castiel to hear. The angel was breathing heavily, coming out in sharp, fast pants of air, Dean's face inches away from his. The feel of Cas' breath against his face only fuelled Dean on to go faster.

Cas was stunned, i mean he had thoughts of Dean in this way before, but never thought it would actually happen, it was too blasphemous even for Cas to go there, it was plain wrong. But it felt as good as he imagined it. Feeling himself once again harden beneath an already hard Dean, it was too much for him to take, he let out a long pleasured moan. That was the breaking point for Dean, he had never heard such a sweet sound come from Cas' mouth before and it drove him over the edge, he needed more.

His mouth crashed down on the angels in one swift movement, Causing Cas' eyes to widen once more. Dean licked along Cas' lips, tasting him, practically begging for entrance to deepen the kiss. When Castiel finally got the hint, his lips parted slightly and that was all Dean needed to gain full access to the angel's mouth. Dean's motions, the way his tongue massaged Cas' was nothing short of expert movements, Cas expected it would be this way, he knew Dean knows what he is doing and my god he does it well. As the feeling washed over Cas, he started kissing back and his eyes rolled back into his head as his eyes closed shut. The kiss was passionate and intense; neither of them had felt so connected to anyone before.

Dean finally broke the kiss long enough to breathe, staring down into Castiel's eyes which now slowly opened to connect with Dean's, wow. Given the angel had very little experience, it felt damn good, one of the best kisses Dean had ever experienced and he had a lot.

Startling Dean, Cas finally broke what felt like the longest silence in history.

"Dean; what…" – Dean not wanting to be questioned for his actions, silenced Cas, moving his finger over Cas' lips.

"You're wearing too many clothes" Dean smirked, watching the scared expression return to the angels face below him. Dean sat up straddling Castiel's slim hips, pulling him up by the lapels on his coat as he sat up. Now both in a sitting position, Dean started peeling off the angels clothing bit by bit. The infamous trench coat, the suit blazer, the tie and worked on unbuttoning the shirt that was getting in the way of them touching skin to skin. Cas watched on in fascination as Dean undressed him, watching the muscles flex in Dean's arms and torso.

Dean unbuttoned the rest of Cas' shirt, slipping it off his shoulders and tossing all the discarded clothes to the floor. Taking in Castiel's (or Jimmy's if he wanted to be really picky) slim figure, he had a much smaller frame than Dean, yet was still perfectly toned and muscled in the right places. He couldn't help licking his lips at the sight, he had never felt attracted to a man before, but he is Dean Winchester, he liked to try new things, experiment. This would certainly be the best experiment so far. Dean made a play for Cas' tempting jaw line, planting kisses all the way along and down onto the angel's neck and Cas was loving every new sensation sweeping over his vessel. Dean gradually worked Cas back down to a lying position, still sucking, licking and kissing at his neck, leaving red marks all over the angel.

Cas was lost in Dean's kisses, his mouth seemed to be everywhere at once, now working its way down along his chest and torso, using his expert tongue to sweep over the body laid out in front of him.

A gasp, followed by a long moan escaped Cas' lips as Dean was dangerously close to the waistband of his trousers. Now taking in the angels amazing hipbones, Dean was transfixed by the spot in question and spent a lot of time teasing Cas by sweeping his tongue along the line of his hips and along the skin right above his trousers while smiling against the bare skin, knowing Cas was loving every minute.

Dean couldn't wait any longer, starting work on the trousers in front of him, button, zip and swiftly discarded along with the rest of the clothes on the floor, taking Cas' shoes and socks off along with. Leaving the angel feeling suddenly vulnerable in just his boxer shorts.

Shooting a glance up towards the angel, who was watching Dean's every move, he winked at Cas, smiled in a menacing way almost similar to that of the leviathan and started removing Cas' remaining piece of clothing. Once the last piece joined the others on the floor, Dean skimmed his way back up Cas' body, his gaze coming into contact inches away from Cas' eager and fully erect cock.

"Wow Cas…impressive" The first time Dean had spoke in ages, it made Cas jump and he wasn't fully aware of why Dean found him impressive, he figured his male vessel was like any other. Castiel was a lot bigger than Dean would have initially thought, he was truly impressed. Dean almost forgot he was a virgin in this situation too, Cas wasn't the only innocent one here, Dean had never done this with a man before, so he went with what he knew felt good on him. Carefully reaching out for Cas, he swept his thumb over the tip earning a sudden jump and gasp from the angel. Castiel was certain his father wouldn't let him back into heaven after this.

Dean continued his exploration trail along Cas' length, gripping him at the base with one hand and running his tongue along the underside of his cock, up to the tip and finally taking Cas fully into his mouth. Dean created a slow and steady rhythm bobbing up and down. Cas pushing his hips up to meet Dean's mouth.

"Ohhhhhh….God, Dean!" Cas moaned out loudly, throwing his head back to the pillow. Hearing Castiel call his name like that was the sweetest sound to Dean's ears, he had brought an angel of the lord ecstasy, pleasure, so much so that Cas used his own fathers name in vain. This was going to be so much fun.

**CHAPTER NINE**

Dean teased with Cas, not wanting him to come too quickly, Cas was practically begging for release, his body thrashing on the bed, hips urgently moving towards Dean's mouth for more, but the hunter declined, sliding back up the angel's body, pressing it against his own and planting another forceful kiss on his moaning lips. Cas' hips pushing up to meet Dean's still feeling frustrated, needing release.

Dean smirked at Cas' attempt to push Dean forward, but he would do this on his terms. Smiling against the angel's neck, he taunted him further;

"Hmmm what's the matter Cas?...too much for you? Do you want me to stop?..."

"No…no Dean please…don't stop…I need t-…" Castiel sounded breathless and kind of desperate and this turned Dean on even more.

"Need to what...How badly do you want this? Want me?" Dean chimed out, placing kisses along the angels jaw line once more, his own hard on threatening to explode at any minute, even he couldn't last much longer, he need to feel Cas surrounding him. Yet he loved the angel begging him for more, he could hold on, at least a little while longer.

"Dean please…i need you, I want you…now please. Dean!" Castiel was begging the hunter, grasping at Deans back and one hand fisted in his hair. Dean decided to give him exactly what he needed; besides it was about time Cas got laid and Dean would make sure he got it good. His own lust and frustration started to bubble to the surface and he rubbed himself against Cas slowly, then started to reach down unbuttoning his own jeans, Cas' eager hands shot down to meet Dean's and starting unzipping his jeans with urgency and pushing them down off the hunters hips, Dean loved that Cas was taking the upper hand for a change and assisted him by pushing off his jeans onto the floor.

Dean almost had the air knocked out of him as his position was forcefully flipped and a very horny angel was now on top of him, kissing at Dean's neck, clearly following Dean's example from earlier. Cas' hands where all over Dean, running up his toned torso, along his chest and playing with his nipples. The hunter threw his head back as the pleasure of Castiel's tongue, hands and fingers worked at his body.

"Oh Fuck, Cas!" He was in pure ecstasy; this could easily be heaven for Dean. A small grin spread across the angel's face, pleased that he managed to make such a strong and experienced man as Dean Winchester, moan and whimper at his touch.

Keeping his hands firmly attached to Dean's chest, he worked his tongue along Dean's stomach and sucked at Dean's hardness through his boxer shorts, earning a low growl and hiss from the hunter.

"You are wearing too many clothes" Cas said dryly, mimicking Dean yet again, before discarding his boxer shorts on the floor. Dean wondered what Cas would do next, given this is where his lack of experience would show, but then again Dean had managed just fine. Hesitating for a moment, Cas took in the image of a naked Dean in front of him, sitting back momentarily, his bright blue eyes scanning over the body below him, completely fascinated. Dean watched as Cas licked his lips, before leaning down and slowly started to explore Dean's cock with his hands, studying him with his eyes as he went.

*He was actually good at this?* Dean was stunned at how well Cas worked his hands around him, exploring, playing and experimenting with what he thought Dean liked, gripping the base of Dean's length and slowly pumping away, while flicking his tongue experimentally over the tip, earning a jump and moan from Dean. Enough was enough; he couldn't take the teasing anymore.

"Cas…stop" he moaned out, it took all his strength to tell the angel to stop his heavenly assault, Dean was loving it, but he needed Cas now.

Castiel looked up at Dean, not understanding why he wanted him to stop, but he obliged, working his way back up the body below him and for the first time, Cas planted a long, passionate kiss on the hunters lips. Dean was taken back, the kiss was unexpected and incredibly intense and a hell of a lot of feeling and emotion behind it. When Cas broke the kiss, smiled warmly at Dean, that's when he realised just how much the angel thought of him, how much he meant to Cas. They shared a smile as their eyes connected once more and Dean yet again reversed their positions on the bed, lying Cas beneath him.

Dean planted a kiss on Cas' forehead, unsure of his next move, he didn't want to hurt the angel. Castiel realising exactly what Dean was thinking, he reassured him;

"It's ok Dean, it won't hurt me, I promise"

Dean smiled and started re-igniting the friction between them, rolling his hips yet again against Cas, now skin to skin. The angel's eyes rolled back in his head as the pressure built up once again.

The hunter smirked at the angel below him and held out three of his fingers at Cas' mouth, fully understanding, Cas took Dean's fingers into his mouth, smothering them in his own saliva and sucking on them eagerly, the image turned Dean on way more than he thought it would, continuing the rolling of his hips, earning a moan from Cas. When Dean's fingers were covered enough, he placed them at Cas' entrance, circling his fingers around the rim, before pushing one finger deep inside the angel. He was surely going back to hell for this.

"mmmm Dean…" Cas moaned out at the new feeling, it ached slightly, but the pleasure took over, it took quite an immense amount of pain to effect Cas, so Dean wasn't too worried.

"Dean…more please" – Dean answered Cas' request as he entered a second finger, followed closely by a third, the angel bucked his hips up to meet Dean's hand as he pumped his fingers in and out of him slowly. He couldn't take it anymore, it was time.

Removing his fingers carefully, Cas whimpered at the loss which only caused Dean to smile. He used his own pre-cum and saliva to lube his dick, before positioning it at Cas' entrance, leaning over to give the angel one last long kiss before he pushed up inside him.

"Holy fuck!" Dean wasn't mentally prepared for just how tight this would be, Cas only managed to let out a low strangled moan at the new fullness. They stayed connected, Dean and Cas' foreheads pressed together as Dean started pumping in and out of the angel, earning mass amounts of moans and gasps.

"Oh Deeeean, faster please, harder" Cas was begging, Dean had never heard the angel sound so dirty before, it was plain wrong but excited Dean none the less. The sensation sweeping Dean was one of the most erotic things he had ever experienced. Meeting Cas' request once more, Dean linked his fingers through Castiel's and placed them above his head while he rocked into him, faster and harder with more urgency.

"mmm Cas…fuck yeah…come for me pl- oh holy shit…ohhh" Dean was panting heavily as he tore into Cas, each word leaving his mouth was strangled and drawn out, moaning and gasping at the orgasm that was fast approaching.

"Deannn I cant hold on, im going to C- ohhh fuck" Yet again surprised but not caring about the profanity that left Cas' lips, Dean was shook out of his dream like state when the Lightbulb on the bed next to them exploded, followed quickly by numerous night lamps outside the room going bang loud enough for them to hear inside…all the while Cas' breathing becoming rapid as his orgasm approached, the final blow coming when the TV practically blew up behind them as Cas reached his release;

"Oh yes yes yes DEAN!" yelling the hunter's name as he came all over their stomachs, swiftly followed by Dean reaching his release and spilling into Cas and collapsing on top of him, while mumbling the angels name.

Both sweating excessive amounts, panting and still joined at the hands; they just lay there in silence for about 10 minutes before Dean rolled off Cas, the angel whimpering at the sudden loss of pressure.

Cas used what little energy he had left to turn towards Dean and lay on his side, running his hand up and down Dean's chest, Dean turned his head towards Cas smiling.

"Man…that was, beyond awesome. Wow." Dean was beaming as he came down from the high he just experienced.

"Dean, I err wanted to tell you something…" Cas turned serious for a moment, looking as if he was trying to decide whether or not to spill whatever it was he needed to say.

"What's up?" Dean asked cautiously now wondering if Cas was regretting their actions.

"Before we returned the souls to purgatory…and the before the leviathan took over me, I went to tell you something, but never got the chance…" He explained, Dean remembered the moment Cas was referring to, he remembered the moment they shared before the force of the ritual cut Cas speech off.

"I thought I was going to die Dean and felt like I needed to let you know something before I went and I am unsure whether or not to divulge the information for fear you wont like what I'm about to say…" Cas looked down at his fingers that were currently playing with Dean's; Dean lifted Cas' head up gently with two fingers to meet his gaze;

"Well come on, spit it out…I can take it" Dean reassured Castiel that he could trust him with anything. Cas felt humbled at Dean's actions and continued…

"Dean I…I love you" Cas rushed out the last 3 vital words in urgency, for fear that he would scare off Dean.

The angel always shared a bond with the hunter and Castiel didn't feel much in the beginning, angels weren't known for showing emotions or feeling anything at all. But Dean Winchester, the most amazing human being Cas had ever encountered managed to bring forth the feelings and emotions Castiel didn't know existed inside of him. Angels weren't defined by gender or sexual orientation, when he realised his feeling of love towards his hunter, he resigned himself to the fact Dean wouldn't see things like he did and probably would never feel the same way. He was all for declaring his love on his deathbed, leaving Dean to deal with it, knowing how Cas felt, but not having to force the hunter to make any sort of decision based on their relationship. After the events that had transpired tonight, Cas felt differently about declaring his love, he felt it was an appropriate time and situation. Dean needed to know.

Dean looked straight into Cas' eyes, smiled warmly and nodded "I know" – Dean knew? Cas was stunned.

"Well I didn't know as such, but I guessed. We have always been so close and the things the leviathan said earlier, I figured it was telling the truth about how you felt about me" Dean explained calmly, squeezing Castiel's hand with his own as he continued…

"Cas I need to you to know, I don't know if I L-" Dean was cut off, by Cas.

"Dean, I didn't expect you to return the words, don't worry. I understand. I just needed you to know" He smiled at Dean reassuring him, he was ok.

"…and I'm glad you did. You mean the world to me Cas, I would die for you. Tonight has made me re-evaluate things, I had never thought of you in this way before, but now I do and I know I can work at this, WE can work at this and who knows what will happen."

Dean was full of hope and he knew he couldn't live without Cas and he definitely wanted to make this work, which made his angel happy.

"That means a lot Dean; I want to try too…" Cas and Dean shared a smile and joined hands again.

"Besides, I know you don't have 'chick flick' moments with just any random person" Cas chuckled as he finished his words, Dean couldn't help laugh at Cas and how well he knew the hunter, it was scary. Sometimes he thought the angel knew more about him than his own brother.

Dean kissed Cas' forehead and they fell asleep dreaming of each other, finding comfort and love in each others arms. It was time for Dean Winchester to stop making excuses. There would be tough times ahead, but as long as they had each other, nothing else mattered.

END


End file.
